Jet-lag
by RedQuarter
Summary: Sherlock doesn't trust Mary anymore- not really. Sure, he can deduce any course of action she may take- but that's observing, not knowing. He doesn't instinctually know that he can trust her anymore and she needs to fix it- She will fix it.


Mary can see it sometimes- that he doesn't quite forgive her. Okay, well, that's a teeny bit inaccurate- it's not so much that he doesn't forgive her, because he does (actually, for that matter, he's no idea why one might be angry), it's that he doesn't _trust _her anymore. And she's sorry, she's truly sorry for it.

_I like him- _ She'd told John once, and she meant, really, she meant every word of it. In fact, she thinks she liked him before she even _met _him. All the stories John has told her...Of course she'd heard things about him - the man does have an international reputation- but 'fake genius' and 'hat detective' weren't exactly riveting. The way John talked about him, though, while he was away - it was as if the sun rose and set for him. John never directly described him, except for a few fond insults here and there. He just told stories about the younger man, just lots and lots of stories(_Sherlock going on the tube covered in pigs blood, Sherlock putting heads in the freezer, Sherlock naked in Buckingham palace, Sherlock stealing his birth certificate, Sherlock pick pocketing Lestrade.), _but she got the gist of it. She built Sherlock Holmes up in her mind to be some sort of brilliant quirky detective, chasing criminals and playing cluedo. He was like a sitcom character on the Telly and she adored the idea of him- and then she actually met the man herself, _and she adored him even more. _

Three seconds after meeting him, and he'd already thrown her through a loop- and she's a clever woman. She never expected him to be alive. However, she was grateful that he was. Oh, John was furious with him at first, but she'd knew he'd get over it. Mary knew John inside and out and knew that he needed Sherlock, that he missed him, and that in a few days time they would be the consult crew again. She knew that Sherlock could make John happier so she promised to bring John round for the consult detective- but she knew she was hooked too. From the moment he smiled and winked and told her that he knows nothing about humans or nature, she knew. Sherlock Holmes- he could make her happier too. And maybe, she had thought, John and her could make him a bit happier too.

God, _Sherlock Holmes. _The man is like a jet, the way he just whirs into their lives. After the terrorist incident he becomes a here-and-there fixture in their lives, always wishing in and of as he pleases and always at the speed of light. Before him, everything about her life became somewhat tainted- there was always a voice in the back if her head saying how dull her life now was. If she was completely honest, she missed it, her old life- the thrill of the chase and the feel of danger. And Sherlock gives her something of this back, just a hint of what she can never have again. It was intoxicating, for both her John. Sherlock, though, he was more than just a thrill to John and it took no time to figure out why.

She noticed it in John, after spending a fair amount of time with the both of them. It was almost a parental quality that sprung up when he was around Sherlock. He would nag him to eat and sleep (because Sherlock really didn't do enough of either), and he would become almost feral in protection of him as well- she thought it was bloody ridiculous until she understood why. It took her about a solid month to realize that Sherlock Holmes was basically a child. Yes he was a genius, and he solved r rated crimes, but he was also rather innocent. When he said he knew nothing about human nature, he wasn't kidding. He had no grasp of what was appropriate or not and no real grasp on how emotions work. _It was adorable._ And really, after sometime she started to mirror Johns actions around him. She started turning into a right mother hen, all Molly coddling and such. She wishes she could go back to that.

The way Sherlock is with her now- it makes her shudder. Oh, he's still the same with John, joking and winking and smiling- but not with her. He's been so cold ever since the whole Magnussen ordeal. He doesn't smile at her or look to her for approval anymore. No- he's actually rather put upon. He just makes deductions and she can see him sizing her up as if hes always on edge. Around her now he's _Sherlock Holmes: consult detective _and not _Sherlock Holmes: friend. _Ha, friends, that's all she's got. Really, she can't afford to lose him.

She should have noticed that being close to him is a rarity. He only has handful if friends and he doesn't even like most of them. He was cold and indifferent to most of the people he encountered, she knows now that he would've been that way to her too if their first meetings were sans John. His guard had only been down around her because it was down around John- and he had already grown too fond of her before he noticed it. Looking back on it- she took what she had with Aherlock for granted. She won't make that mistake again. Although, a part of it was distraction- she was so caught up in _Airline Sherlock _that she never glanced out the window and gazed at the clouds. She's still caught up, really.

Jet-lag, she thinks. If Sherlock is a jet, then she's most definitely got jet-lag. When you get off a flight and everything sounds fuzzy because gum didn't help and your ears still popped and you can't walk right but you're not necessarily dizzy- that's what losing Sherlock is like. You know you'll be fine in a little of course, your hearing will return and your gate will even out- but you'll still miss the feeling of being light as air and the peculiar thrill and worry that you might crash. She doesn't want to miss it- doesn't want to miss him. But she shot him and she's been kicked off the jet and she needs to _fix it _because the ride matter more than the destination. Sherlock is a jet and she will claw her way back in if she had to.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I feel like I had a bit of trouble characterizing Mary here. I'm torn between making her too cockney and too clever- She's a great character and I'm trying hard to do her justice, so bare with me here guys. **


End file.
